Union
by Beaker Bait
Summary: The Doctor drew in a sharp breath, he'd always known that Rose was beautiful, but seeing her like this, so exposed, so trusting, there weren't words. Sequel to 'Stupid Hormones'.
1. Chapter 1

At last here it is the direct sequel 'Stupid Hormones' it picks up a few hours later and this is my very, very, very, first attempt at writing smut. I've never even tried to write smut in the past so apologies if this isn't my best work. I'm still not a hundred percent happy with this but I've written and re-written this dang thing some many times at this point it's either post it as is or scrap the whole thing and never let it see the light of day.

* * *

' _Forget the Daleks, forget the Cybermen, forget Davros, hell forget the Master,'_ the Doctor thought to himself later that night as he stood with his forehead pressed against the cool glass of his bedroom window. _'Rose is by far the greatest evil to walk the universe.'_ All day long she'd been subtly teasing him, keeping him in a near constant state of arousal - a touch here, a kiss there - never enough to completely drive him over the edge, but just enough to keep him wanting more and semi-hard.

He'd nearly met his end at dinner when right in the middle of taking a bite of whatever it was that Jackie had made (he honestly couldn't have said what they'd ate he was that distracted) Rose had started running a foot up and down his calf causing him to nearly choke. Did that little incident stop her? Hell no it just made her rub her foot up higher and when the hell had her legs gotten so long. Fearing that he was about to spectacularly embarrass himself _again_ that day the Doctor had quickly excused himself from the table and rushed upstairs to hide.

"Is that a sonic screwdriver in your pocket….?" Unexpected arms wrapping around his waist and the seductive sound of Rose's voice in his ear caused the Doctor to straighten up from where he leaned against the window. He pointedly tried to ignore that a certain something else on his body also straightened up _higher_ at her mere presence. "Or are you just happy to see me?" Yeah it was a cheesy ass line she didn't care.

"R-Rose." Oh god his voice did not really just squeak.

"Mmmm?" Rose hummed as she placed soft kisses to the back of his neck, one of her hands finding it ways down the front of his pants, the silken flesh under her hand was hard and swollen. "Poor Doctor you must be in agony, would you like a hand with this?" Rose gave his penis a leisurely stroke up and down.

"Gah!" Was all the Doctor could get out of his mouth. All the new overwhelming feelings and sensations that, that one touch sent coursing through his body had short circuited his brain. It took everything in him to jerk away from her touch.

Spinning around the Doctor, chest heaving, made eye contact with Rose. His gaze was so deep and intensely full of passion, want, and need that it momentarily froze Rose to the spot. Then suddenly she was wrapped up in his arms being pulled in for a breath stealing passion filled kiss. Gripping on tight Rose gave back as good as she was getting. The Doctor didn't know what to think or how to respond to the overwhelming desires coursing through his veins, this was something completely new and foreign to him. He wasn't used to not being the one with all the answers and wished Rose would show him what to do next, what was expected of him, he just didn't know how to put what he needed into words.

After several minutes of heavy making out the Doctor still hadn't made any moves to further things along and Rose wasn't sure what to make of that. She could tell that the Doctor was interested _very_ interested, if the erection pushing into her stomach was any indication, but he seemed frozen with indecision. Suddenly it hit her, the Doctor was for all intents and purposes by his own admission a virgin; he'd never had physical sex before, he probably had no clue what he was supposed to do next.

Deciding to take the initiative Rose slid a hand under the Doctor's shirt running feather light touches up and down his chest causing him to shudder with pleasure. Taking that as a good sign Rose pushed his shirt up and over his head taking advantage to run her hands over his chest more freely and to lean in and seductively pepper his nipples with butterfly kisses. The Doctor reacted strongly to the new sensation drawing in a sharp breath before letting out a deep moan.

Surprised by the intense reaction Rose paused and glanced up at the Doctor, "Too much?" She knew it wasn't unheard of for some men to have overly sensitive nipples like woman could but she'd never personally been with one who did. She made a mental note to explore this new tid bit at a later date when they both weren't quite so riled up.

This was getting to be too much for the Doctor, the anticipation, the need, having her here like this knowing that she cared about him, wanted _him_ , was all overwhelming. He felt that any second now the building tension would drown him. Then without warning Rose was kissing him again, pulling him from his thoughts, hooking a finger into his waistband she started moving towards the bed. Reaching the edge of the bed Rose first sat then laid back all the while pulling the Doctor with her so that he hovered over top of her.

Grabbing one of his hands she slid it under her shirt leaving it to rest on her breast. "It's ok you know, you're allowed to touch."

' _Oh stars'_ he thought as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra, _'she must have taken it off before coming to me tonight'_ As if almost by instinct the Doctor began to slowly rub his thumb back and forth causing her nipple to harden against his hand, maybe he wouldn't be completely inept at this after all.

Sitting up slightly Rose gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head letting the Doctor see what it was he was touching. The Doctor drew in a sharp breath, he'd always known that Rose was beautiful, but seeing her like this, so exposed, so trusting, there weren't words. Guiding the Doctor to lay on the bed next to her Rose stood back up and kicked her shoes off then teasingly began to strip off her pants and knickers. Seeing her there fully bared to him the Doctor felt a longing need deep inside, a need for something he couldn't identify. Sitting up he grabbed her hips, pulling her back to him. Letting instinct take over again (it hadn't failed him so far) he began nuzzling and kissing her breasts.

Reluctantly pulling away from his extremely talented mouth Rose kneeled down and pulled the Doctor's shoes off. With extreme seductiveness she slid her way back up and pushed him to lay back on the bed. Reaching for his belt she made quick work of divesting him of it and getting the fastening of his jeans open. With great care she pulled his pants down trailing gentle kisses down his legs as she went causing the Doctor to jerk his hips silently begging for more. Once he was just as naked as her, Rose encouraged the Doctor to scoot the rest of the way up on the bed. Straddling him Rose began kissing her way down the Doctor's body starting with his throat, stopping to give extra attention to his sensitive nipples, downward over his smooth stomach and ever lower.

The Doctor couldn't help the low whimpers erupting from his throat, every touch left his nerve endings on fire, left him with a painful, ecstatic need. His hips began involuntarily bucking searching and then there it was the most incredible feeling of warmth surrounding his manhood. The site of Rose between his legs, his cock in her mouth ripped a loud moan out of the Doctor. Dropping his head back all he could do was grip tightly to the bedding under his hands as his body stretched taut, his muscles tensing tighter and tighter.

The things Rose was doing were both wonderfully pleasurable and agonizingly torturous all at once. As much as he enjoyed the sensation it wasn't enough, he needed….he needed….release that's what he needed but it wasn't happening and he couldn't understand why. That morning Rose had barely touched him down there through his cloths and he'd come in his pants, but here now fully exposed with no barriers he couldn't get what he needed. Crying out he thrashed about weakly thrusting his hips in time with Rose's strokes but it just wasn't enough release wouldn't come and he didn't know how to communicate his need to Rose.

As if sensing his distress Rose stilled her movements and pulled back glancing up at the man under her. The Doctor whimpered at the lose of the sweet warmth that had engulfed him. Sliding up next to him Rose lovingly stroked the side of his face, "Doctor?"

Chest heaving the Doctor found that he was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts " _Please…_ " he finally managed to plead. "Not….not enough…. _need….please_."

Feeling how tense and taut the Doctor was Rose began to realize what his problem was and why. "Oh Doctor I'm so sorry…" leaning up she gently kissed his forehead, "I've worked you up into quite the state haven't I, with all of the teasing throughout the day? You're so tense your body doesn't know if it's coming or going. Come on turn over," having an idea she gently but firmly guided the Doctor on to his stomach.

"Rose?" The Doctor's voice cracked.

"Shhh it's ok." She soothed as she started gently kneading his back. "You need to relax, you're so tight and tense that subconsciously, your body won't let you achieve orgasm for fear of hurting yourself."

A low moan escaped from the Doctor as Rose dug her fingers in deeper. He felt like he was melting as Rose methodically worked her way down his back, over his bottom down his legs then back up again. Feeling the Doctor's taut back muscles beginning to loosen Rose once again guided him to turn over then proceeded to repeat her ministrations on his front. As Rose straddled him, the Doctor feeling the overwhelming tension that had strangled him earlier finally let go, reached up to grip Rose's hips yanking her down into a bruising kiss. Before long his hands were restlessly roaming up and down her back and sides as he aimlessly jerked his hips up searchingly. Rose couldn't help the smile that formed at his clumsy attempts and obvious need. Deciding to put him out of his misery she reached between them firmly gripping his erection guiding it to her entrance.

The Doctor let out a hiss as he was guided into Rose's sweet hot tightness, it was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Giving into primal urges he began to rhythmically thrust his hips up. Rocking over him trying to match his rhythm Rose arched her back pushing her chest out invitingly. Remembering how well she'd reacted before the Doctor sat up and latched his mouth onto one of her breasts using a hand to give attention to the other. Some innate instinct told him that while yes he was close his current position wasn't providing him with enough friction, trying for better purchase he wrapped his arms around Rose's waist and without breaking rhythm flipped them over so that he was now on top.

The new position still wasn't enough, becoming frantic the Doctor feared that this was going to be a repeat of earlier and that he was never going to get the release he desperately needed. Lost in her own sensations it took Rose a moment to notice the sudden frantic change in his pace, glancing up she could see the distress filtering across his face and it pulled at her heart strings.

Not knowing what else she could do to help, Rose following her own instincts, reached up and gripped the back of the Doctor's head pulling him down to connect with her forehead. With the contact the Doctor suddenly knew what it was that he needed, what the missing piece was. Reaching a hand up he placed his fingers against Rose's temple and hesitantly brushed the edges of her mind. Feeling the light brush of another mind in her's Rose knew what the Doctor was silently asking and brought her hand around to place her fingers against his temple giving her consent.

Not believing that this was really happening The Doctor slowly pushed deeper into her mind shuddering as Rose's consciousness lovingly wrapped itself around his and suddenly for the first time since being left in this universe it wasn't silent in his head. Feeling the waves of passion and love flowing from her, he was barely aware as his hips began thrusting with a faster intensity.

Rose's breath hitched as she felt him thrusting harder, as she felt the rush of love and awe flowing into her mind. It was almost too overwhelming, she'd never in her life felt such intense emotions, she couldn't even tell which were her's and which were his any more so intimately were their minds entwined. She finally understood what it was he'd been talking about all those weeks ago on that cursed beach when he'd tried to explain the kind of mental intimacy his people shared. For the first time in her life she knew what it felt like to have her soul touched.

Clutching to him tightly Rose whispered in his ear, "Love you."

The Doctor didn't realize how desperately he'd needed to hear those words until they were spoken aloud. With those words ringing in his mind and ears the Doctor felt his world exploding in indescribable pleasure. He cried out and slumped forward as his orgasm, far more intense than his one from that morning, was ripped from him.

Rose held on to the Doctor tight as he slumped forward burying his head in her shoulder. For several moments both laid still breathing raggedly, but when the Doctor still didn't move after a minute Rose became concerned. Moving slightly so that she could see the Doctor's face Rose paused when she saw that his eyes were closed looking as if he'd passed out, but with the way his chest still heaved she doubted that that was the case.

"Doctor?" She ran a hand through his hair trying to get his attention.

Breathing in sharply the Doctor snapped his eyes open and shifted to his side so that he wasn't lying directly on top of Rose. "Love you….love you….love you…." he sleepily whispered over and over into her ear as he desperately clung to her.

Whispering soothing nothingness into his ear Rose held him back until he started to calm down. As the adrenalin began to wear off Rose began to get chilled, reaching around blindly she searched for the comforter. Not being able to find it she cursed silently as she had to pull away from the Doctor who immediately tried to pull her back to him. "Shhh it's ok I'm not going anywhere just need to find the blanket so we don't freeze." she kissed his head soothingly.

Finally finding it on the ground on the opposite side of the bed Rose snuggled back in against the Doctor pulling the comforter over them. Spooning up behind her the Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose dragging her back against him and finally let himself drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

The sensation of waking up to Rose's warm body next to his wasn't anything new to the Doctor, but this time as he roused something felt different. Racking his brain for an answer he snuggled in closer only to finally register the feel of bare skin pressed against his. Rose was lying naked with him in his bed and that's when the rest of his brain caught up with him and the previous night's events came rushing back - he'd had sex with... no made love to one Rose Tyler the woman he was madly in love with and it had been great.

His thoughts came to screeching halt with that last thought - yeah it had been great for him but what about Rose? Playing the night over in his head his heart sank as he realized that while yes he'd gotten great pleasure out of it Rose hadn't, she hadn't had an orgasm. Even he, with his lack of knowledge and experience on the matter, knew that having an orgasm while your partner didn't was just bad form.

Would she be angry with him for his selfishness when she woke up, would she want him gone from her life? Unconsciously the Doctor tightened his hold on Rose, he'd already lost her once before, he couldn't bare the thought that he might lose her again because of his ineptitude. He had to do something, but what? What if he could make it up to her before she had the chance to think about getting rid of him? Hoping that he wasn't about to make a complete fool of himself the Doctor started leisurely running his hands and fingers over Rose's body.

Rose felt a shiver of pleasure coarse through her as she was pulled from slumber. She let out a soft hum as she stretched lazily "Mmm that feels lovely…" she placed a loving kiss to the Doctor's arm that rested over her.

"Really?" The Doctor's other hand paused briefly before continuing it's leisurely wandering.

Hearing the doubt creep into his voice Rose turned her head to look him in the eyes, "What is it, what's wrong?" No matter how hard he was trying to hide it Rose could see the hints of fear and uncertainty in the Doctor's eyes.

"Nothing…." the Doctor shook his head bending it down to run kisses along Rose's shoulder.

"Doctor…?" Threading fingers into his hair Rose tried to get him to look at her, but he refused suddenly burying his face into the crook of her shoulder.

"Don't leave me, please." His plea was so quiet that Rose almost missed it.

"What?" Rolling over on to her back to get a better reach Rose this time forced the Doctor to lift his head up and look at her. "Why on Earth would you think that I would leave you now after all we've been through?"

"Because I'm a selfish, inconsiderate arse, who is complete and utter rubbish at all of this…"

"You are the most selfless, caring man that I've ever met and nothing will ever convince me otherwise." Rose tenderly kissed the Doctor. "And what do you mean rubbish? Rubbish at what?"

"At this…" he indicated their naked bodies "At pleasing you…."

"I'm very pleased by you, why would you think otherwise?" Rose was really starting to get confused by the Doctor's behavior.

"You are…? But you didn't….last night….you didn't…."

"I didn't what last night?"

"You didn't….you didn't enjoy yourself." the Doctor dropped his gaze feeling embarrassment heating up his cheeks.

"I quite enjoyed myself, didn't you?"

"Yes! and that's the problem I did while you didn't." Now he was just starting to get frustrated, why was she being so difficult about this?

"Yes..I..Did" Rose made sure to enunciate each word.

"But you didn't orgasm!" the Doctor finally blurted out, his humiliation complete.

"Oh." Now things were starting to make some sense to Rose. Every time she thought she couldn't possibly love the Doctor any more than she already did he'd go and do something like this, proving her wrong. "Doctor the fact that you care about this so much proves to me that you are the complete opposite of those things you called yourself."

"How can you say that?" the Doctor brought his gaze back up, searching her eyes for the truth.

"Doctor sex isn't a competition, it's not something you keep score at." She held his gaze trying to pour all of her feelings of love and adoration into it. "Was last night the greatest sex I've ever had:no," Rose held to the Doctor tight before he could even think to run away. "But it was some of the most _intimate_ sex I've ever had and that is by far more important to me than any orgasm."

"But I want you to be happy, I want to make you happy in every way." He meant that, he meant every word. "I know this body only seems to have two settings right now: trigger happy and gun shy-."

"That'll get better with time and practice."

"Please…."

Rose was about to protest again that having an orgasm wasn't important to her right then, but stopped when she saw the desperation in the Doctor's eye, this really was something important to him. Nodding her head slightly Rose laid back giving him silent permission to proceed with what he had planned.

The Doctor took a deep breath, he could do this, he was over nine hundred years old and was generally the smartest man in the room at any given time, he should be able to figure this out. Tentatively he reached out lightly skimming his fingers over Rose's body managing to completely miss all of her really sensitive spots, or else just brush them lightly, almost tickling.

Rose shivered, her last sexual encounter before this had been long enough ago, that even the too light, too soft touch of his hands on her body alone was causing her to become aroused. Never one to sit idly by if she could help it Rose leaned up and latched onto one of the Doctor's sensitive nipples while simultaneously running a hand down over his abs causing him to hiss in pleasure.

"Stop that," Rose let out a groan of frustration as the Doctor seized her wrist and pulled back just out of her mouth's reach. Rose's pouting almost did the Doctor in, but he managed to hold his ground in their silent battle of wills. This was about Rose, about her needs and pleasure right now not his.

Deciding that turnabout was fair play the Doctor leaned down to capture one of Rose's breasts in his mouth. The feeling of his tongue lapping over her sensitized nipple as he also suckeled her breast caused all rational thought to flee from Rose's mind as she carded her fingers through his hair. Pulling back to observe his handy work the Doctor couldn't help the swell of pride that ran through him at seeing the look of pure bliss on Rose's face.

Moving over to give her other breast the same treatment the Doctor started running his hand slowly down Rose's side bringing it to rest on her hip. Feeling encouraged by the low moan that escaped from Rose's throat and the widening of her legs the Doctor stroked the inside of her thigh, lightly brushing against her folds. Rose's breath hitched as finally one of the Doctor's slender fingers found its way inside her most intimate place only to be removed after just a couple of soft strokes. Holding her breath waiting for his fingers to once again find their way inside her, Rose let out a frustrated growl as the Doctor continued brushing his fingers down her thigh then back up to her stomach skipping over the area that most wanted him touching.

As much as it warmed her heart that her feelings and pleasure seriously mattered to the Doctor (she'd known a few guys in the past that could have cared less about such considerations) it was getting to be too much she needed to put a stop to this before he took his teasing too far.

She gently grabbed his hand stilling it's wandering, "Stop…"

Hearing the desperate plea in her voice the Doctor jerked his hand away and for the first time it occurred to Rose that maybe this had less to do with him overly teasing her and more to do with him not knowing how exactly to pleasure her and being afraid of doing something wrong. It was so easy to forget that this was all brand new to him, she was so use to him being knowledgeable about everything.

Rose quickly grab his arm before he could pull too far away, "Wait, I didn't mean….it was just getting to be a bit too much, the teasing, like what I did to you yesterday." the Doctor hesitantly laid his hand back on her hip. Rose reached up to play with his side burns, "Just let me calm down a bit, then we can try again together."

"Together?" The Doctor wasn't sure what she meant by that, this was supposed to be about him pleasuring her, she shouldn't have to do anything but enjoy herself.

"Yes together. It wasn't fair of me to expect you to know what you were doing, after all you've never done this before." She paused as the Doctor dropped his gaze in shame. Gripping his chin she forced him to look at her. "Hey that's nothing to be ashamed of, _nobody_ knows what they're doing when they first start out, but you'll learn. You asked me to teach you and that's what I'm going to do."

Gently directing him to bring his head closer to hers Rose began to lovingly kiss the Doctor. Once she felt that her body had calmed down enough Rose grasped one of the Doctor's hands and guided it between her legs, gasping slightly as his fingers found her clitoris.

"More…" She pants when his touch remains light and soft. Still grasping his hand Rose directs the Doctor to take a firmer touch.

Moaning Rose couldn't help digging the fingernails of her free hand into the Doctor's shoulder as he adjusted his hand's position so that his thumb was still in contact with her clit but he could push his fingers inside when she was ready.

Probing her entrance cautiously with his fingers the Doctor paused as Rose hissed, "Ok….?"

"Don't stop…." Rose panted as she used her hand to push the Doctor's fingers in deeper.

Twisting his wrist slightly the Doctor began probing in earnest feeling her hips pressing closer to his hand. Never taking his eyes off of Rose's face the Doctor could see the pleasure that filtered across it as he explored her most intimate spot. While it felt good knowing that it was him putting that look on her face, it felt even better to hear the little mewling sounds she was starting to make.

"More…" She was close, so very close if only he'd move just a little bit fast, a little bit harder. "Harder…" Using the hand that was still on his Rose urged the Doctor to increase his pace and grip.

Following her lead the Doctor did as Rose instructed marveling at the way she suddenly started tightening around his hand. Letting go of his hand Rose buried her face into his shoulder wrapping her arms around the Doctor digging her nails into his back as her orgasm finally ripped through her. The Doctor was amazed at the sounds she was making, the way she was pressing up against him. Knowing that it was him who'd done this to her, had caused his Rose to lose control brought out feelings in him the Doctor hadn't even known he was capable of feeling.

As her orgasm receded Rose loosened her death grip on the doctor, pulling him in to ravish his mouth.

Finally having to break apart for air Rose took the opportunity to reach between them and grip the Doctor's rock hard penis. The Doctor gasped, having been so focused on Rose and bring her pleasure, he'd been completely oblivious to his own body's reactions until he felt Rose's warm silky grasp on his manhood.

Not breaking her hold Rose leaned back forcing the Doctor to follow suite and after a little bit of fumbling - the Doctor still wasn't quite used to the mechanics of this yet - she had him poised at her entrance just the tip of him inside.

"Need you...Want you….inside…" Rose panted as she gripped the back of the Doctor's head bringing his head forward to rest against hers.

Realizing what Rose meant the Doctor splayed his fingers across her temple and found himself pushing fully inside her mentally and physically. Both gasped as a warm fire of pleasure more intense than either had ever felt before burned through their joined minds. Fully encased inside Rose, the Doctor buried his head in her shoulder as a sob was torn from his throat, he couldn't help it, he'd tried to hold the sound in, but all the emotions - all the love - pouring through their link made it impossible. It had been so long since he'd felt loved, sure he knew that past companions had loved and cared about him in their own unique ways, but he'd never been able to _feel_ that love not like he would've had he been with his own kind. But right here right now melded with Rose he could once again _feel_ the love he'd craved for so long, craved ever since-.

A whimper from Rose derailed the Doctor's thoughts before they could delve into the dark corners of his mind. Giving into primal urges the Doctor began thrusting forward ripping cries of pleasure from Rose at the sudden change in stimuli. With their mental link well established the Doctor removed his hand from the side of Rose's face and slid it down her side to wrap around her thigh and urge her to wrap her legs around his waist. Both gasped as the change in position allowed him to slide in deeper.

Craning her head Rose ran kisses down the Doctor's throat, along his shoulder, and down his chest until she reached a nipple and latched on. The nearly overwhelming sensation caused the Doctor's powerful thrusting rhythm to stutter and become frantic. Not wanting things to end too quickly the Doctor pulled back from Rose's delicious tongue changing the angle of his penetration. The new angle caused Rose to throw her head back and let out the most beautiful and arousing noise the Doctor had ever heard. Desiring to hear it again the Doctor pulled back then thrust hard into Rose hitting the same angle and spot as before. Feeling immense pride at once again yanking the sound from Rose, the Doctor again began thrusting earnestly in and out. Thrusting her own hips meeting him thrust for thrust Rose tugged the Doctor's head down crushing their lips together. Feeling their combined pleasure building higher and higher the Doctor reached a hand between them and started manipulating Rose's clitoris.

As her pleasure doubled and explode in his mind the Doctor couldn't help but instinctually push their mental connection deeper until neither one could tell where one started and the other ended. Moving as one hands and mouths found their ways to the most sensitive places caressing, licking and/or sucking. All rational thought gone they were one entity in two bodies - bodies utterly overwhelmed with desire, need and pleasure.

It wasn't long before their cries of ecstasy filled the room as tension gave way to glorious, shattering release. The first waves of release were almost painful in their intensity, but the pain soon gave way to the tiny aftershocks rippling through them easing away their tension in ebbs and flows, leaving them feeling limp, relaxed and utterly sated. As their orgasms shuddered to completion, their minds drew apart, leaving once again two separate individuals, their bodies tangled together.

Still inside her the doctor, not quite ready to break that connection, wrapped his arms around Rose and carefully rolled them over so that she now laid resting on top of him. Feeling peaceful and content like all was perfect in the world neither felt the need for words. Still connected in the most intimate way they both reached for the blanket and pulled it over themselves, slowly drifting off into the comforting embrace of sleep.

* * *

Rose was once again slowly pulled from slumber by the feather soft touch of the Doctor's hands on her back. Just lying there enjoying the sensations it was causing in her body she began to notice that he seemed to be repeating the same long complex circular pattern over and over.

"Hmm….What is that?" She did not just purr.

"Want me to stop?" The Doctor paused mid pattern.

"Mmmm….no just curious. It's too specific a pattern to be random, thought it might mean something."

"You're absolutely right..." he paused to kiss her shoulder. "It does mean something…" Another pause for a kiss. "It means something very, _very_ important and special…" Another kiss followed by him urging her to slide off of him so that they could lay face to face. "Something that I hope I have the ability to tell you some day…." And that was all that he'd say on the matter, no matter how much she begged and tried to cajole him.

"Crap" the Doctor suddenly muttered some time later as a thought suddenly hit him

"Hmm…." Rose hummed still lost in the sensations the Doctor's fingers were causing in her.

"Um Rose we didn't….last night….or this morning either….we didn't…." He was starting to fidget.

"Didn't what Doctor?"

"Didn't use protection." he finally blurted out suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Oh that, don't worry about it." Rose stroked the side of his face "I'm on the pill, we should be ok. But if it'll make you feel better we can go out and buy some condoms later."

"You are?" The doctor didn't know how he felt about that piece of information. To his knowledge woman only got on the pill if they were sexually active or planning to become so soon. Did her being on the pill mean that she'd been thinking about and planning to seduce him for a while now or did it mean that she'd had lovers here when they'd been separated?

"Yes, it helps with cramping."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow in confusion having no idea what she was talking about, "Helps with what…? I thought it was only for-"

"Helping to prevent pregnancies." Rose finished finding his confusion cute. "Believe it or not Doctor lots of women not all of them sexually active take the pill to help with their periods."

"Perio…." Finally realizing what Rose was talking about the Doctor let out a small shudder. "That's disgusting."

Rose let out a deep belly laugh at his reaction, "Must be a universal thing just the mention of a woman's monthly will cause even the manliest of men to get squeamish.

"Rose, please…." The doctor begged. She gave him a kiss as a silent apology. "So does that mean that….?"

"I haven't been shagging like a rabbit with anyone else." Rose pulled back to look him square in the eyes. "No there hasn't been anyone since I first started traveling with you."

"Good." He felt immensely proud of that for some reason. Dragging her back down to him the Doctor proceeded to try and make up for all the lost time he'd wasted over the years. Why had the Time Lords of Old ever thought it was a good idea to engineer out of themselves the need and desire for physical pleasures? Oh right because they were a bunch of idiots that's why.


End file.
